El lobo de la organización hellsing
by fuuinjutsu master 0897
Summary: que aventuras tendra narutocomo miembro de la organización hellsing como nuevo miembro y hombre lobo residente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí fuuinjutsu master 0897 como están gente, estoy de vuelta, lamento no haber actualizado mis fics en varios meses pero es que el trabajo y los estudios me han quitado mucho tiempo pero en estos momentos estoy de vacaciones así que decidí ponerme al día con mis historias y de hecho aquí les traigo un fic nuevo que les digo me emociona mucho ya que desde hace meses no se me ha ido de la cabeza y tuve que escribirlo, espero lo disfruten.**

Renuncia de derechos: ni naruto o hellsing me pertenece esos derechos son para sus respectivos creadores.

 **Capitulo 1**

Era una noche tranquila en una ciudad de Inglaterra y ahora podemos ver como un hombre alto de cabello negro, en su rostro usaba unos anteojos redondos de lentes color naranja también usaba un traje de estilo victoriano y en su cuello usaba una extraña corbata, sobre su traje usaba una larga gabardina de color carmesí, sobre su cabeza usaba un sombrero del mismo color que la gabardina de calzado el hombre usaba unas botas, el hombre tenía una larga sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto que tenia dientes afilados y colmillos más grandes de lo normal. ( N /A: valla esta ha sido la mejor descripción que he hecho de algún personaje).

"Son noches como estas en las que cazar patéticos vampiros es divertido" dijo el hombre desde azotea de un edificio aun con su sonrisa antes de algo le llamara la atención, en un callejón a unas calles de donde él estaba y curioso el hombre decidió investigar.

En el callejón

Vemos como un niño de tal vez diez años de edad y que era un poco más alto que otros niños de la misma edad que tenía el cabello de color plateado terminando las puntas de este en un color rojo, su ojos padecían de heterocromía ya que un ojo era de color dorado y el otro de color gris ambos ojos tenían la pupila rasgada como las de un animal, en sus mejillas tenía tres marcas, de ropa el niño usaba en su cabeza una gorra M43 de oficial color verde, como camisa usaba una camisa de tirantes de color negro que dejaba ver que el chico tenia músculos decentes para un niño de esa edad, de pantalones el niño usaba unos pantaloncillos que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas del mismo color que su gorra como zapatos el niño usaba unos simples tenis de color negro y alrededor del cuello el chico usaba un collar que el adorno era un colmillo de lobo.

Pero lo que le llamo la atención al hombre antes mencionado era el hecho de que tres hombres adultos y por lo que podía ver eran criminales por el hecho de que uno usaba un bate de baseball, otro tenía una navaja de bolsillo y el ultimo usaba unas nudilleras en sus manos, pero por lo que el hombre podía ver desde su escondite en una azotea cercana era el hecho de que el niño tenía una expresión fría y calmada y que por alguna razón ese niño le recordaba a alguien y por más que intentase recordar no daba con quien era, el hombre fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos de los tres criminales cuando estos fueron devorados por un lobo un poco más grande que un auto de pelaje plateado con partes de este mismo de color rojo, de ojos dorado y gris, cuando los gritos terminaron y el lobo termino de comerse a los humanos este se transformo de nuevo en el niño de antes que solo dio un eructo antes de disponerse a irse del callejón.

Eso sorprendió al hombre, (N/A: manda que no sepan de quien estoy hablando), ya que acababa de ser testigo de cómo un niño de diez años que ahora sabia era un hombre lobo una especie de monstruo que él pensó desapareció hace mucho tiempo y después de ver la transformación de inmediato conecto los puntos sobre el parentesco del niño y cuando vio que este se disponía a irse del callejón decidió hacer su presencia conocida.

 **CLAP, CLAP, CLAP.**

Dando un par de aplausos el hombre logro llamar la atención del niño que se puso en guardia al ver como este salió de las sombras lo que le saco una sonrisa divertida al hombre que dejo ver a l niño sus colmillos y parte de su ojo por encima de sus anteojos y rostro ensombrecido por su sombrero.

"Valla, pero que sorpresa la mía al encontrar a un miembro de una especie de monstruos que creía que había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo ".

"_".

"Tú no hablas mucho eh gaki, mi nombre es Alucard cuál es el tuyo"

"_", el niño no dijo nada solo se limito a escribir su nombre en el suelo usando su pie.

Alucard leyó lo que el niño escribió en el suelo, "Así que te llamas Naruto eh gaki", pregunto Alucard lo que solo le gano silencio y un movimiento de cabeza por parte del ahora nombrado Naruto.

"Bien Naruto me imagino que sabes que eres un hombre lobo por lo tanto no eres humano", le dijo Alucard.

"_".

"Bueno supongo que ya sabes que yo tampoco soy humano pero aparte de ti que eres un hombre lobo yo soy un vampiro".

Naruto solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Con eso de lado quiero que sepas que yo soy miembro de una organización que se encarga de eliminar vampiros y cualquier otra amenaza para Inglaterra y su majestad la reina y por lo que puedo ver tu eres un hombre lobo de sangre pura por lo que puedes tomar forma de lobo completa y otra forma mitad hibrida, pero puedo ver que aún te falta mejorar tus habilidades que te parece si te unes a la organización y a cambio te entrenare para que perfecciones tus poderes y te hagas aún más fuerte".

Naruto solo tenía su mirada en Alucard y podía ver que este era sincero en su oferta y para serles honestos el peli plata estaba harto de hacer siempre lo mismo y la idea de hacerse fuerte y pelear contra otros monstruos poderosos como sus instintos le decían que era Alucard, sonaba demasiado interesante y tentador, considerando pros y contras Naruto solo le extendió la mano al vampiro en señal de que aceptaba la oferta.

Alucard por su parte tenía una sonrisa psicópata mientras estrechaba las manos su mano con la de Naruto pensando en las buenas peleas que el chico le dará cuando este sea aun más fuerte.

Terminando el apretón de manos Alucard empezó a caminar con Naruto siguiéndolo cuando algo le paso por su mente al vampiro, "Dime gaki acaso no tienes a nadie de quien despedirte".

"_", Naruto solo miro a Alucard antes de negar con la cabeza y empezar a caminar junto al vampiro rumbo a su nueva vida.

Lo que ninguno de los dos monstruos sabia era que eran observados por una figura desde lejos antes de que esta desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Bien hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic que por cierto es mi favorito de todas las ideas que eh tenido y de los que eh escrito y una vez más lamento la actualizar hasta ahora pero en estos días veré si puedo actualizar mis otras historias pero no creo porque me voy a concentrar en esta,**

 **Adiós y no se olviden de dejar un comentario.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado.**

Renuncia de derechos: está en el primer capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2**

Vemos como Naruto seguía de forma silenciosa a Alucard mientras observaba la hermosa mansión en la que se encontraba.

"Veo que estas observando la mansión, cuando termine con el asunto de tu membrecía yo mismo me encargare de enseñarte los mejores lugares y después empezaremos con tu entrenamiento", le dijo el vampiro al niño peli plata.

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza a las palabras de Alucard, y por lo que el vampiro pudo sentir del peli plata el chico estaba emocionado por comenzar con su entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Después de caminar por varios minutos el vampiro y el hombre lobo llegaron a las puertas de lo que parecía ser una oficina.

"Espérame aquí afuera unos momentos para que pueda hablar con mi ama entendido", le ordeno el vampiro al niño que solo volvió a asentir con su cabeza, "Bien" y con eso Alucard se fundió en las sombras.

Dos minutos más tarde las puertas de la oficina fueron abiertas por un hombre alto de cabello negro bien peinado en una cola de caballo, el hombre usaba unos lentes y como ropa usaba un traje de mayordomo.

Cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver a Naruto y por alguna razón el niño se le hizo familiar.

Naruto por su parte estaba observando al mayordomo detenidamente y sus instintos le decían que este no era alguien al que debía subestimar porque si lo hacía acabaría muerto.

"Walter haz pasar al gaki que no tengo tiempo que perder", le dijo una voz femenina al recién nombrado Walter.

"Bien ya escuchaste a Integra-sama adelante joven mi nombre es Walter C. Dornez por cierto", y con eso Walter guió a Naruto que solo dio un asentimiento de cabeza como saludo al mayordomo por su presentación.

Cuando Naruto estaba de pie frente a un escritorio y detrás de este sentada en una cómoda silla se encontraba una mujer y por lo que naruto podía ver era seria y sus sentidos le decían que la mujer tenía un aura de liderazgo que exigía respeto, (N/A: son las tres de la mañana así que no voy a seguir describiendo a los personajes porque quiero terminar y subir el capitulo antes de quedarme dormido, así que si quieren la descripción busquen una imagen).

"Gaki mi nombre es Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, y soy la líder de la organización hellsing y por alguna a Alucard se le ocurrió que serias una buena adición a la organización, yo no veo la razón pero eso no importa ahora así que dime tu nombre y muéstrame que lo que dijo Alucard es verdad, anda muéstrame de lo que eres capaz", le ordeno Integra a Naruto que no dijo nada y solo la miro a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar por integra que se sorprendió por la valentía del niño peli plata.

Naruto aun bajo la mirada de Walter, Integra y Alucard solo se limito a colocarse de cuatro patas antes de que una neblina empezara a cubrirlo y su cuerpo pronto comenzó a cambiar de forma a la de un enorme lobo de tamaño un poco más grande que la de un auto de pelaje plateado y con partes de este de color rojo con un ojo de color dorado y el otro de color gris, cuando la transformación estuvo completa el lobo solo miraba fijamente a Integra que lo miraba con sorpresa y asombro, por su parte Walter miraba a Naruto en shock al recordar a un individuo del pasado.

Dejándole ya en claro a Integra el porqué sería útil para la organización Naruto volvió a tomar forma humana y solo tomo su gorra del suelo antes de ponerla de nuevo en su cabeza y se quitó los restos de su destrozada camisa cosa que le hizo pensar el porqué usaba si siempre se destruían todo eso sin decir una sola palabra.

"Ya vez porque lo traje integra-sama el gaki es un hombre lobo una especie que pensé que desapareció, además cuando el gaki crezca será capaz de darme muchas peleas divertidas hahahaHAHAHAHA", dijo Alucard antes de soltarse a reír como desquiciado.

"Si Alucard ya puedo ver porque lo trajiste", le dijo Integra al vampiro antes de poner su mirada en Naruto, "Bien gaki ahora que sabemos que eres porque no me dices tu nombre", le pregunto la mujer rubia a Naruto que no contesto con palabras y solo le dio una mirada a Alucard que entendió lo que el peli plata trataba de decirle y contesto por él.

"El gaki se llama Naruto y por lo que veo él es mudo o simplemente no le gusta hablar mucho y por cierto a partir de ahora él es mi aprendiz por lo que yo mismo me encargare de entrenarlo personalmente y para cuando con el gaki ten por segura que estarás satisfecha integra-sama", dos de las tres personas que estaban en la oficina por las palabras del vampiro.

"Ok Alucard tú te encargaras de entrenar a el chico pero asegúrate de hacerlo bien entendido" le dijo Integra a el vampiro que solo le dio una sonrisa psicótica que hizo que sintiera lastima por el chico, "Pero antes de que se puedan ir tenemos que llenar unos papeles".

Después de unos minutos de hacer el papeleo correspondiente Naruto ya era parte de la organización hellsing.

"Bien ahora con el papeleo fuera del camino, Walter porque no llevas al cachorro a que consiga ropa, armas, a comer algo y luego lo llevas al sótano y le das una de las habitaciones", le ordeno Integra a su mayordomo.

"A sus ordenes Integra-sama, sígueme joven Naruto", y con eso dicho Walter junto con Naruto salieron de la oficina no sin que naruto le diera una mirada molesta por el apodo a Integra antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron Alucard se soltó a reír cosa que le llamo la atención a Integra.

"Que es tan gracioso Alucard", le pregunto Integra al miembro más leal de su organización que solo le dio una sonrisa burlona.

"me reía del pensamiento que tuvo mi nuevo aprendiz antes de salir de la oficina", le contesto Alucard aun con su sonrisa burlona.

"Y que fue lo que pensó el gaki, dime de una maldita vez", le ordeno integra al vampiro.

"El gaki pensó maldita abuela", le respondió el vampiro a su ama a la cual solo le salió una vena en la frente antes de que soltara un grito de furia.

"ESE MALDITO GAKI COMO SE ATREVE A LLAMARME ABUELA ME LAS VA A PAGAR ADEMAS APENAS TENGO VEINTI DOS AÑOS NO SOY VIEJA PARA NADA" , fue el grito de integra que se escucho por toda la mansión hellsing.

"HAHAHAHA ese gaki es muy divertido", Alucard se reía de la situación cosa que no le agrado a integra.

"Y TU DE QUE TE RIES ALUCARD, CON QUE TE PARECIO GRACIOSO EH PUES YA VERAS TE CASTIGARE Y CREEME SERA MUCHO PEOR QUE CUANDO ESTABAS SELLADO", le grito integra a el vampiro que perdió su sonrisa antes de resignarse a su castigo aun siendo el vampiro mas poderoso Integra tenia algo que lo asustaba hasta a el cosa que al parecer su nuevo aprendiz no tenia .

"Mierda", fue lo último que dijo Alucard antes de enfrentar su castigo.

 **Bien lo prometido es deuda aquí está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que por cierto lo encontré muy divertido a la hora de escribirlo.**


End file.
